


Woe is me.

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooru is more half obsessed with Shouyou, but its semihina, for a spoiler, he shookt how amazing shou chan is, im also working on a surprise fic, its so short but ill add more later...maybe another chapter, rAREPAIRS FTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: It's rich, the sound of fingers gently gliding on keys as the ginger starts the song.Shigeru instantly relaxes, zeroes in on the small boy, the way his hands naturally dance along the keys. His hands are calloused, like a volleyball spiker's would be. He watches, and examines. Watches how he has no sheet work with him, and he seems a bit nervous but his back seems to relax, not quite slouching but a pianist stance and light brown eyes cant seem to move from their spot on the younger boy. But if Shigeru looks hard enough he can spot the trembling bottom lip and the startling reveal of molten orange eyes, wide and a bit watery as he focuses on the keys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own any of this, the songs, the animanga or anything but the plot/story line... THAT GOES FOR ALL MY FICS GUYS

\--------

 

Shigeru is the first to see him, poking his head out to see the room and the boy visually shakes at the sight. There are multiple handfuls of people waiting to hear his playing and most are waiting analyze the boy in his playing, seeing if he is good enough to scout. ‘ _ Too bad a University has scouted him already _ .’ Shigeru thinks, for  _ volleyball or music _ he doesnt know. But he watches him start and thinks about the small boy.

 

Hinata Shouyou. Sixteen almost Seventeen. Almost 5'5. First year at Karasuno high school. Middle Blocker for his schools volleyball team, the greatest decoy and  _ one of Japan's finest young piano players. _

 

It's rich, the sound of fingers gently gliding on keys as the ginger starts the song. Shigeru instantly relaxes, zeroes in on the small boy, the way his hands naturally dance along the keys. His hands are calloused, like a volleyball spiker's would be. He watches, and examines. Watches how he has no sheet work with him, and he seems a bit nervous but his back seems to relax, not quite slouching but a pianist stance and light brown eyes cant seem to move from their spot on the younger boy. curious and completely absorbed with the small middle blocker.

His fingers are dancing across the keys like he has been playing for years, and he knows its true. 

 

He glances back at his captain and runs over his profile.  


 

Oikawa Tooru. Eighteen almost Nineteen. Almost 6'1. Third year at Aoba Johsai high school. Setter and captain for volleyball and very popular with everyone, boys and girls. Everyone loves him...  


He looks completely taken...completely enamored by the small crow playing, chestnut eyes locked onto the tiny body thats gently swaying, eyes closed and a light smile on his lips. Shigeru feels a tug of jealousy and he is confused, would Tooru and Shouyou would make a cute couple? Both very good at something and both quite popular...

And the height difference is something thats very endearing in Shigeru's eyes. Tip toed kisses and soft whining if he wouldn't bend down for him to be able to kiss Tooru's cheek-

The looks down at his own hands and thinks about himself and where he would stand with these two people. The popular kid, and one of the finest kids in Japan.

 

As well as his own profile.

 

Yahaba Shigeru. Seventeen almost Eighteen. 5'11. Second Year at Aoba Johsai high school. Sub setter for volleyball and second generation captain.

 

He doesnt find anything very special about himself as he does with his captain and Shouyou.

They both knew him, Tooru knew almost everything about him and after that practice game he searched this middle blocker. Shigeru remembers the day like it was a few days ago.

_ Which it was _ .

\-------

As soon as Tooru got home he was on his computer, searching up this 'Hinata Shouyou' from Karasuno that beat Aoba Johsai. He had long piano fingers and worked with Kageyama's crazy quicks easily.

He found more than what he wanted. He wanted to be the next 'Tiny Giant' but was more amusing was the multiple articles on him and pianos. Pianos and Guitars, Violins and flute. A  _ prodigy _ they say. Volleyball prodigy Kageyama Tobio along with musical prodigy Hinata Shouyou Tooru rose a curious brow and clicked on the link and pulling Hajime and Shigeru closer. "Look thats chibi chan right?! That crazy orange hair and sunshine smile!" 

 

He couldnt believe Karasuno's number 10 was this big in the music industry.

 

Tooru ignored the confused, and suggestive looks he got from the two boys and pressed play on the video that was brought up. He jerked back a bit and tilted his head, listening to the cover of Yiruma. It was perfect. When he had finished Tooru had an odd pulling in his chest and the room was silent. The video ended with Shouyou's wide grin at the camera as he bounced his way towards the camera then it was ended. Tooru kept quiet, eyes locked on the computer as the mouse drifted across to another clip, and another, then it was onto information about him.

He has a 5 year old sister named Natsu. He is a first year at Karasuno High school and is on the volleyball team. They went to nationals ( he sees Tooru bristle, after all they beat them in volleyball ). His favorite food is rice with raw egg on top and Shigeru bites back the snort.

_ How cute. _

But he finds his heart beating a little faster, heart strings tugging as he clenched the fabric.

\-------

Shouyou bites his lip, fidgeting and running to and from the toilet, auburn eyes glittering with fear but with a small amount of determination only his teammates have seen. He glances out and freezes at the sight. Select few from Seijoh are here- Is that the Grand King?! And...whats his name Yabaha? Yahaba! there second year setter. Shouyou knows nothing about this person.

But he knows everything about the grand king. His twisted personality thats worst then Kei's. That he taught Tobio everything and has a fan club. Knows most likely what everyone else does. 

But a pretty face and a fake smile can only get you so far.

But this other setter... Shouyou tilts his head a bit before he hides back behind the curtain, itching to go home. He pulls out his phone. An hour till he goes on and its enough to get food, and to learn who the other setter is, maybe Tobio would know but Shouyou types in Aoba Johsai in the search bar and goes through Tooru, finding out little by little who this...this  _ cream puff _ is. He giggles lightly at the nickname thats on the screen.

 

Yahaba Shigeru. Reserve setter.

He set that Mad Dog chan in line. Yelled at him and slammed him against a wall. He smiles lightly at the memory before he continues looking up more about the other. He  _ does _ look like a cream puff and Shouyou suddenly cant stop the laughter that is leaving his lips.

 

Shouyou takes his first few steps and everyone seems to quiet down as the boy walks to the piano in the corner, timid and shy as he bites his bottom lip, sitting down and closing his eyes, clenching his fist before he starts.

He stretches his arms, wiggles his fingers and takes a deep breath, adjusting himself carefully. His back straight and he exhales. 

Shouyou bows once he has finished his first song. “This next song i..i hold special and ill sing long but try to bare with me? Its a song by a singer in Korea, pardon my Korean.” Then he turns back towards the piano and closes his eyes once more. Shouyou opens his mouth as soon as he starts.

 

_ “It’s 11:11. _ ” He starts, fluent and he can actually sing, to the surprise of most of everyone. Shigeru sees from the corner of his eyes Tooru pull out his phone and start recording. He can see a matching head of bright orange and he smiles a bit. That must be the little sister he has spoke about on his channel.

 

_ “When there’s not much time left to the day. When we used to make wishes and laugh. Everything reminds me of you…” _ Shigeru watches the other as he relaxes and glances around, spotting a few of Karasuno around before he looks back to his captain, he still has this starstruck look on his face. “I think i’m in love.” And Shigeru chokes on his water as he hears the whispered words.

 

He shushes his captain after he recovers and motions towards Shouyou once he starts singing again. “The wind is as cold as the edge of your heart. When I open the window, you blow in When this time passes. Will this break up be over?” Shigeru glances at Tooru again and sighs.

 

_ “Will I forget you?” _

 

He notices Hajime manage to slap a hand over Tooru’s mouth before he managed to yell something. “Oikawa senpai, respect Hinata.” He raises a brow and he turns back to watch Shouyou, humming along when the song comes to an end.

 

_ “I believe I’ll be over you.” _

 

Shouyou presses the last key at the same time Tooru ends the video and smiles widely at the piano before he turns around and stands up fully, bowing once more. “I have a few songs lined up for next time. All three, i will be playing the guitar.” He is surprised when he doesnt stutter and bows once more before scurrying off and no one manages to catch Tooru when he shoots up and quickly walks towards where he knows Shouyou will come out.

Shouyou's eyes glitter as he changed once in the bathroom backstage. He folded his clothes and moved the curtain to walk out only to turn the other way, away from the older setter and turn the other way. The last thing he wanted was someone from a rival team to see him. He blushed widely as he was caught by delicate fingers and pulled back. "Chibi chan! You didnt tell me you could do all this!" Shouyou huffed and turned around, studying Toorus fingers. "You could play the piano too." He took the others hand and pointed at his hands. "Your fingers are long and slim, ideal for piano players."

He drops the others hands and tilted his head and frowns. "Why are you here Grand king- And cream puff-" He frowns. Name..name name. "Ah! Yahaba san. And Seijoh's ace!!" He grins at the sight of the ace. He is returned with multiple different nicknames. "Chibi chan!" "Karasuno's number 10." "Hinata san." And the grin turns into polite smiles. "Thank you for coming to see this." He bows once again. Upon noticing that the ginger was wearing slight heels. "Chibi chan is wearing heels!" He yelped before shaking his head. Shigeru is still reeling on the fact that this ginger called him a cream puff.

Shouyou cursed lightly. "I forgot to take them off. Grand King. Kageyama isnt here-" "Im not here for Tobio chan. Im here for you! I saw your videos!" He bit his lip softly before he nods. "So you know?" He saw three heads nod before he sighed. "I wanted to be known for volleyball...not music." Shouyou brightens a bit as he stretches a bit, yawning. "What then? Do you want an autograph?" He pouted gently as Tooru presented the back of his phone case. "You want me to sign your phone?" He took the case and signed it before signing a piece of paper. God this was so embarrassing.  


"Let the phone case dry." He smiled a bit, nodding a bit as Tooru bounced away with Hajime and Shouyou was left with the other male. "Yahaba san." He had a phone shoved in his hand and he blinked down at it. _Contact info._ Shouyou felt the blush spread, mirrored on Shigeru's face also. He typed in his information, curling into himself as he gave the phone back gently after shooting himself a text, gripping the pocket his phone was in as he felt it buzz.

"Yahaba san why did you...w-want my number...Grand King didn't want it..." He moved closer, checking the others temperature. "Are you ok? You look like you're going to pass out?" Shigeru listens to the panicked noises before he shakes his head. "I want to get to know you better...considering im...im going to be the next captain of Seijoh..."

Shouyou smiles softly. "We will still beat you!" His smile widens, grinning widely as he bowed a bit. "Do you want to..come with me? I can show you around..." At the nod from the reserve setter Shouyou motions for him to following, babbling about nothing but something at the same time.

He grins at the other, how fast Shouyou speaks, how fast his mood swings are and how good at everything he does. 

Shigeru is totally smitten with the small crow who can _fly_.

"No website can tell you that i can dance! Its better then my singing!" Shouyou squawks at the sound of protest Shigeru makes. "You can dance very well Hinata!"

Shouyou guesses he will take what he can for now.After all he can argue with him over text.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta guys...someone should apply to be my BETA reader...ill need your skype and everything...


End file.
